


En amour, la première qualité est la discrétion

by Folheld



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata POV, Komori pov, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Osamu POV, SakuAtsu, Sakusa et Atsumu ne sont pas très discrets, presque du pre-slash
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folheld/pseuds/Folheld
Summary: Atsumu et Sakusa ne sont pas discrets. Encore moins pour ceux qui les côtoient.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	En amour, la première qualité est la discrétion

**Author's Note:**

> Bonne lecture !

_Osamu Miya_

Osamu connaissait son frère depuis les premières secondes de son existence. Sa mère adorait leur rappeler comment encore dans les bras de la sage-femme, Osamu avait agité ses petites mains potelés en direction de la voix criarde de son grand frère. Une histoire qui ne rendait que plus arrogant Atsumu, si génial qu’à peine né son petit frère voulait déjà être à ses côtés.

L’anecdote avait pris un goût différent quand Osamu s’était installé seul pour ouvrir son petit restaurant d’ _onigiri_. Les jumeaux Miya n’existaient désormais plus sur un terrain de volley et tous les repères qu’ils avaient appris ensemble et entretenu s’étaient brisés le jour où Osamu avait pris la décision fatidique.

Les jumeaux inséparables ne l’étaient plus.

Osamu savait bien qu’Atsumu avait encore des difficultés à ne plus le voir sur le terrain avec lui. Même lui ressentait parfois encore ce fourmillement dans ses bras et ses jambes qui lui demandaient de sauter plus haut, plus rapidement : d’être prêt à frapper le ballon que son frère lui enverrait.

Cependant, la sensation se faisait plus rare : depuis qu’Atsumu s’était trouvé une nouvelle équipe avec de nouveaux joueurs capable de le contenir. Son âme ne semblait plus appeler désespérément sa jumelle et Osamu pouvait enfin respirer plus profondément. Les coéquipiers d’Atsumu étaient suffisants pour combler son appétit du volley et le rendre encore plus affamé de puissance et nouveauté.

Ça n’étonnait plus Osamu de retrouver son jumeau à son comptoir, prêt à dévorer un _onigiri_ et lui demander des conseils. Ce qui l’inquiétait un peu plus c’était la nervosité latente qu’il décelait chez son frère à chacune de ses venues. Un tremblement qui parcourait tous les membres du blond comme si son corps ne tenait plus en place, qu’il devait être ailleurs.

Osamu connaissait son frère. Trop bien. Assez pour que le voir nerveux ne le fasse s’interroger.

Atsumu n’était jamais nerveux au volley. Il réfléchissait. S’interrogeait. Se remettait en question. Il pouvait être frustré, indécis, colérique, agacé, impatient, étrangement calme. Mais il n’était pas nerveux.

Ça ne pouvait pas être le volley qui rendait Atsumu si agité. Pourtant Osamu était sûr que c’était lié à cette nouvelle équipe à laquelle appartenait désormais son jumeau. Si ce n’était pas le jeu, le problème était lié aux joueurs.

Alors Osamu observa. Il resta attentif à chacun des tremblements d’Atsumu, à chacun de ses regards fuyants, à chaque pensée qu’il ne prononçait pas. Les mains de son frère étaient plus calleuses depuis qu’il était un professionnel. Ses épaules s’élargissaient un peu plus à chaque fois qu’il revenait des séances de renforcement. Son appétit était de plus en plus grand, de plus en plus difficile à combler.

Leurs corps cessaient d’être semblables.

Et pourtant, rien ne justifiait encore l’état de malaise qu’il percevait chez son frère.

Chaque semaine, à chaque visite, il ressortait de cette entrevue toujours interrogateur. Sa curiosité se transformait en inquiétude les jours passants. Ce fut suffisant pour qu’Osamu décide, un soir, de rejoindre Atsumu à son entrainement. Officiellement, il venait embêter son jumeau devant ses nouveaux coéquipiers. Officieusement, il répondrait enfin à ses interrogations.

La réponse arriva vite.

Il ne suffit pas à Osamu de rentrer dans la salle mais il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps pour qu’il comprenne enfin ce qui arrivait à Atsumu.

Une passe.

Un échange silencieux entre deux.

Un regard.

Son grand frère n’était qu’un idiot, incapable de savoir comment réagir aux émois que son cœur crée.

Osamu aurait du s’en douter. Il se souvenait de comment Atsumu réagissait pourtant face aux autres joueurs lors des matchs des nationales. Il l’avait bien vu face à Kageyama puis Hinata ou encore le joueur colossal de Date Tech. Son frère était un idiot, dans l’impossibilité de séparer le sport de ses _crush_.

Osamu connaissait son frère. Il aurait du se douter plus tôt que cet imbécile heureux allait craquer pour un autre joueur.

Il ne serait juste jamais douté que ça soit le N° 15 qui allait être l’objet des émois.

* * *

_Motoya Komori_

Au début, Komori n’avait rien remarqué. C’était si improbable que même lui n’aurait jamais cru voir ça. Imaginer son cousin être autre chose que pessimiste et hypocondriaque était toujours drôle mais très peu réaliste.

Ce qui rendait la scène suivante encore plus inouïe.

Sakusa avait accepté de le rejoindre dans un petit restaurant pour diner. Il avait fallu des heures d’échanges de messages et au moins dix menaces différentes pour le faire venir mais Komori avait réussi à organiser un repas avec son cousin sans que celui-ci ne fuis.

Et tout résidait là dedans. Ils étaient dehors. Dans un endroit inconnu. Komori avait vérifié, Sakusa n’était jamais venu auparavant. Entouré d’inconnus et tout autant de germes.

Et Sakusa ne disait rien. Ne faisait rien pour finir au plus vite et retourner chez lui pour se laver, dix fois si nécessaire.

Au contraire, il mangeait sans rechigner.

Un miracle que Komori plaçait sur le téléphone de Sakusa. Ce petit appareil était posé en évidence sur la table. A porter de vu du joueur des _Black Jackals_. Un simple coup d’œil suffisait pour lire ce que la face du téléphone laissait transparaitre. Un scintillement régulier : traducteur des nombreux messages que Sakusa recevait.

Un nouveau loisir pour Komori qui profitait du spectacle que son cousin interprétait sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte.

A chaque nouveau message, les épaules de Sakusa se raidissaient avant qu’il ne prenne consciencieusement une bouchée de son plat comme pour s’empêcher de se précipiter sur l’appareil. Dès l’instant où la lumière de l’écran faiblissait pour se mettre en veille, la main la plus proche s’empressait de l’effleurer pour le garder allumé. Les yeux suivaient alors et lisaient avec soin le message.

De là, Sakusa avaient plusieurs réactions. Sa bouche pouvait se tordre en mine déçu et il délaissait à nouveau le téléphone. Le message n’était pas assez important pour que Sakusa lui accorde son attention.

L’attitude la plus courante, celle avec laquelle réagissait le plus souvent le brun c’était une autre moue sur le visage. Une grimace de désespoir comme si le message était particulièrement déplaisant. Pourtant, le téléphone était directement pris en main et les doigts survolaient avec facilité le petit écran pour répondre. Parfois, le mouvement s’interrompait, une hésitation, et puis tout reprenait. La réponse était tapée puis envoyée en un temps record.

Le téléphone était de nouveau posé sur la table, bien en évidence pour que les messages suivants puissent être lus sans avoir à bouger.

Et la même chorégraphie reprenait à la prochaine notification qui ne prenait jamais très longtemps à venir.

Un ballet incessant que Komori admirait de sa place. Il n’avait jamais vu Sakusa réagir comme ça. Il n’accordait jamais son attention à ce qui l’agaçait, le titillait, le rendait irritable. Dès qu’il identifiait la source de son désagrément, il s’en débarrassait et l’oubliait.

Pourtant là, Sakusa alimentait son agacement de lui-même. Rien ne semblait assez puissant pour l’interrompre dans les réponses qu’il renvoyait. Le monde tout entier s’interrompait jusqu’à ce que le brun ait répondu au message. C’était comme voir Sisyphe roulait continuellement son rocher, Sakusa répondait toujours aux messages, peu importe la contrariété peinte sur son visage.

Komori ne savait pas qui était le rocher dans l’histoire mais s’il arrivait à faire réagir son cousin aussi vivement alors il méritait bien un peu de respect. Et beaucoup de courage pour supporter Sakusa dans ses humeurs les plus sombres.

Intrigué, curieux comme un chaton, Komori en vient à demander avec qui donc Sakusa venait à envoyer autant de message. La réponse vient dans un grognement bas comme si avouer la source de son agacement était une preuve en soi.

La preuve qu’il était désormais impossible à Sakusa de se passer de son rocher.

\- Atsumu.

* * *

_Shoyo Hinata_

La règle était simple : quand tu quittes les vestiaires, n’y retourne pas. Sous aucun prétexte.

Ça ne voulait pas dire que Hinata la comprenait. Pourtant, on lui avait déjà répété cinq fois depuis son arrivée au sein de l’équipe. Toujours par une personne différente : le coach, Meian, même Bokuto avait mis ses mains sur ses épaules avant de lui faire répéter la règle.

Hinata l’avait appliqué, sans réellement y faire attention. Il n’avait, pour le moment, oublié aucune affaire qui ne lui fasse faire un demi-tour et retourner dans les vestiaires après sa sortie. Il n’avait aucune raison de penser plus que nécessaire à cette règle. Elle existait, voilà tout. C’était comme le ciel bleu, il était bleu sans que l’on sache pourquoi mais il l’était. La règle était là, sans qu’il ne sache pourquoi mais elle était là.

Et Hinata l’occulta.

Jusqu’au moment où il se retrouva devant la porte fermée du vestiaire. Elle n’était pas verrouillée. Il avait juste à abaisser la poignée et pousser la porte pour entrer à nouveau. Mais la règle était revenue dans son esprit.

Quand tu quittes les vestiaires, n’y retourne pas. Sous aucun prétexte.

Il ne la comprenait toujours pas mais Hinata n’avouerait jamais qu’elle le rendait nerveux. Il avait 22 ans, il avait quitté son pays pour Rio. Il pouvait affronter un vestiaire même après être déjà sorti. Une inspiration un peu plus profonde que les autres et Hinata franchit la porte.

Rien ne se passa.

Pas de coup de tonnerre. Pas de hurlement strident. Personne qui l’attendait de l’autre côté, un couteau dans la main.

Rien ne s’était passé.

Le joueur retient le sentiment de déception qui montait en lui. Ce n’était qu’une règle stupide. Et il avait un collier à récupérer. Un souvenir de Rio qui emportait partout avec lui mais qu’il prenait soin de détacher pendant les entrainements et les matchs pour ne pas l’abimer. Et qu’il avait fini par oublier à sa place, dans le vestiaire, après la séance du soir.

Silencieusement, sait-on jamais, Hinata atteignit le banc où son collier avait glissé. Rapidement, il le récupéra avant de se diriger à nouveau vers la sortie.

Il n’avait fait qu’un pas quand il entendit les premiers bruits. C’était un bruit étrange qui résonnait à travers le carrelage de la douche dont il semblait provenir. Un bruit de succion et des chuchotements bas. Le son que faisaient les vêtements froissés et les caresses sur une peau humide.

Un genre de bruit que Hinata n’avait plus l’habitude d’entendre.

Intrigué, il rebroussa chemin de quelques pas pour jeter un coup d’œil à tout ce remue-ménage. Un simple aller-retour pour combler sa curiosité. Rien de bien long. Juste de quoi surprendre Miya et Sakusa en train de s’embrasser sous les douches.

Longuement.

Paresseusement.

Comme s’ils s’abreuvaient du souffle de l’autre pour respirer.

Leurs mains étaient sur le corps de l’autre dans une tentative vaine de s’accrocher et de ne plus se quitter.

Une scène égarée dans l’espace et le temps. Un moment qui n’était pas sa place alors même que les protagonistes semblaient l’avoir répété pendant des heures.

Il se passa plusieurs secondes avant que Hinata ne reprenne suffisamment son esprit pour quitter la vision et sortir, enfin, du vestiaire.

Il comprenait désormais la règle et se jura de la respecter avec soin.

**Author's Note:**

> Bon ben voilà le début d'un petit Sakuatsu. 
> 
> Je dis début car je risque de faire d'autres chapitres avec d'autres personnes qui "découvrent" le pot aux roses (si vous avez des propositions de personne, faite-le moi savoir :) )
> 
> J'espère que ce petit quelque chose vous aura plu. Je l'ai écris en une matinée après avoir réalisé que ça faisait presque deux ans que j'avais plus rien écris/publié. Maintenant j'ai remis les compteurs à 0, et j'espère ne plus attendre aussi longtemps avant de m'y remettre encore. 
> 
> Bref, n'hésitez pas à me faire des retours et surtout prenez soin de vous-même, et passez une bonne journée/soirée !


End file.
